Warriors Mating Fanfiction
by Babybluey
Summary: I am writing sexual fanfictions regarding Warrior Cats so read and enjoy xD I am taking requests! NO OC'S FOR RIGHT NOW, MAYBE LATER. Only regular characters from the original series. I will accept Fanfictions revolving around: Rape, Lust, Love, Allsomes, Gay, Lesbian, I don't care! Except transgender, I don't do that o.o ALL EXTREMELY INAPPROPRIATE. IF YOUNGER DO NOT VIEW.


**My first fanfiction! I'm so proud of myself: D Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Rated M, and if you don't like it, don't read it!**

Days were always dreary in the lonely confinements of Dark Forest. As were nights, but it really didn't matter if it was night or day, it was always dark so no cat could distinguish the difference. Tigerstar paced back and forth in the small clearing, his paws thumping against the ground in an off-beat way. He always hated when days like this would arouse themselves; the days he couldn't contain his lust, his needs any longer; the days he felt the over-powering need to feel his member rip apart a young virgin pussy, or tail hole and listen to the sweet pain-full screams of his rape victims. _Don't think about that, it only makes it worse._

It was hard not to, though. It was very, _very_ hard not to. _Shit, I gotta find someone._ Lashing his thick tabby tail around behind him he stalked away from his own private clearing and toward the busy public clearing which him and his former mentor Thistleclaw controlled.

Her whiskers quivered as the rotten aroma of Dark Forest surrounded her nostrils and drowned her scent glands when she opened her mouth to taste the air wearily. _Thought so; I'm in Dark Forest!_ The ThunderClan Medicine Cat flexed her claws in the mucky earth, feeling thoroughly disgusted that she had arrived in this revolting place instead of the stunning hunting grounds of her ancestors. Leafpool leisurely shook her cranium and started forward, her delicate paws hardly making a sound against the grimy muck the Dark Forest warriors had the nerve to call the "ground". Whichever reason she had arrived here was beyond her, but she was positive she was going to find out very soon.

She had hardly gone a few tree-lengths when a deep voice startled her out of her thoughts," What are you doing here, puny kitty?" The voice sneered and Leafpool froze, her heart racing a bit. That definitely wasn't a part of her imagination; it had to come from one of the Dark Forest warriors.

"I…I lo-lost m-my wa-way," She stammered pathetically; glancing around to find the source of the talker. Leafpool didn't see anything but looming trees, shadows, and thick fog. _I hate it here..._ She thought, her bottom lip trembling a bit," I meant no harm…" She added when the speaker didn't reply.

She certainly had given Tigerstar a lot to think about. But none of it involved showing her the way out.

"Well today's your lucky day!" He lied, strolling out of the shadows, his amber eyes warm with fake innocence," If someone else had found you, you might've been raped and killed." Leafpool had finally found him, her eyes widened with fear when she recognized whom she was talking to, but it slowly faded when she noticed the friendly gleam in his amber eyes._ Calm down, he'll help you._ She told herself, trying to believe herself.

"That's horrible!" She meowed, taking a hesitant step toward the powerful tabby, forgetting that he was her fathers' worst enemy.

Tigerstar nodded, approaching Leafpool, enjoying the naïve trust shimmering in her coppery colored gaze. _This is too easy..._ He thought.

"Good thing I'm not like that," He purred," I just rape them then send them on their way." Tigerstar flashed her a stunning smile, waiting for her to grasp the obvious meaning in his words.

The tabby-and-white she-cat's eyes widened so wide Tigerstar wondered if they'd pop out," You don't mean…" She whispered, clearly horrified, and the former ShadowClan leader chuckled.

"I mean exactly what I said," And with that he lunged forward, his claws unsheathing themselves.

Leafpool turned around and bunched up her muscles as she tried to jump forward to gain some distance between her and her persuader then start sprinting as fast as she could, but she didn't even get the satisfaction of jumping due to Tigerstars' form coming down on top of her, mashing her to the ground.

"Going somewhere, pretty?" He hissed in her ear before slowly dragging his claws down her right shoulder, slicing her usually pretty and silky fur. Tigerstar wouldn't kill her, but he would certainly cut her up if she struggled too much," I'm going to give you three simple rules. One," He slammed him left paw down on her shoulder, making her connect with the earth more," You try and escape and I'll kill you. I don't care if I usually don't kill my slaves, I'll make you an exception. Understand?"

Leafpool nodded, tears filling her eyes and he grinned maliciously back," Good. Second rule is that you don't cry about going home, you may only cry out about how great our sex is." Tigerstar stared down into her eyes as she blinked, showing him she understood what he was telling her," And last, but certainly not least, I want you to address me as 'master' and nothing else. Got it?"

Not even giving her time to reply, he got off of her, his eyes bright," Remember rule one, my whore, now get up and keep your back to me. I want you to lift your tail up." He used more friendly terms, like "want" instead of "lift your tail up or I'll cut it off".

She obliged, lifting her tail high up in the air, revealing her tight pink core. _Oh my.._ Tigerstar thought, feeling his sheath slip out a bit. It was among the tightest cores he'd ever seen. Much tighter than Bluestar's core.

Leafpool screwed her eyes shut, inhaling and exhaling quickly. Fearing what the outcome of this was. She heard a few _thuck thump_ of paws against the slimy ground before a hot breath bathed her pussy._ Oh StarClan help me._ She pleaded as a rough thing rasped across her folds, causing an involuntary squeak of pleasure to escape her lips. _No, I am _not_ going to enjoy this. _She snapped at herself as his tongue rasped across her folds several more times.

Leafpool had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop from moaning aloud. She wasn't going to give Tigerstar the contentment of hearing her scream.

Tigerstar lifted up his head, swiping his tongue over his lips, removing traces of her juices from his lips. She was being stubbornly quiet-like the rest- but she wouldn't be quiet for much longer. He had eaten her out to speed up the dampening process of her pussy so he could slip in and out of her easily. Grinning wickedly he took a step back and away from her," Now crouch down in a hunting crouch and keep that tail of yours up."

Leafpool listened and followed his instructions swiftly. _Good_. Walking back up to her, he thrust himself ontop of her. This time not pinning her to the ground, but allowing her to stand," You're going to enjoy this, my whore." He hissed, his sheath slipping all the way out at the prospect of ripping apart a clearly virgin pussy.

The ThunderClan Medicine Cat held back a growl as he shivered ontop of her. He was waiting so long that she was wondering what he was doing, but she wouldn't ask. Teeth sunk into her scruff and she cried out a bit, and then bit her lip harder. She wouldn't make noise, no matter how painful.

Hovering over her entrance he grinned, and then slowly entered. He was teasing himself and her. Leafpool tightened up underneath him and now unable to contain it anymore, he slammed himself into her enjoying her screams of pain. Not giving her any time to recover he pulled his penis from her pussy and then slammed it back in, humping her rather vigorously. Her screams of both pain and pleasure gave Tigerstar more pleasure than it should have and he soon came inside of her.

Leafpool screeched out loudly," Master, come 'on faster!" She pleaded, not even hearing what she was saying. She was too wrapped up in her own pleasure. Tigerstar obliged and gave her what she wanted; he slammed his throbbing sex in and out of her dripping folds. Leafpool came and he pulled himself out of her and drank up her liquids before forcing her to drink his own liquids," Also, my whore, I lied." He hissed and slashed his claws across her throat, ending her life.

**I didn't have the patience to have her leave alive xD Well that was my first sexual fanficition! Hope you guys liked it, and sorry for it being tame ^^ It's hard to get in the mood when your dog is continuously demanding your attention. Next time I'll type it in my bedroom, but first I need requests! I want to cover the majority of regular Warrior Cat pairings before OC pairings! Thanks for reading, give a review and also I will accept these following fanfiction: Rape, Lust, Love, Gay, Lesbian, Threesomes, Foursomes, Whatevernumbersomes, but I won't do transgender sex. That creeps me out o.o -no offense. Well, hope to hear from yeah!**


End file.
